GottiPlag Wiki
Welcome to the GottiPlag Wiki Not just German politicians are guilty of plagiarism, other people have also been caught doing this. This dossier is the work of many people, some who wish to remain unnamed. The facts need to be double-checked, and I would be happy to have corrections done here. It's a wiki - please fix! It's not a high-volume edit Wiki, as much of the documentation presented here was prepared offline. But if there is more, feel happy to contribute! What is this wiki about? Hans-Werner Gottinger is a serial plagiarist. This wiki is for documenting the facts connected with this person. The documentation was prepared by editors at Nature and Research Policy, among others. They have published numerous articles about him, in attempt to attract attention from the German scientific community - without much successs. * Martin, B. R. et al, Keeping plagiarism at bay—A salutary tale. Research Policy 36 (2007) pp. 905–911 (available at https://www.sussex.ac.uk/webteam/gateway/file.php?name=Fac-BRM-RP-Plag&site=25) : Abstract This editorial examines the question of whether plagiarism may be on the increase in the social sciences and, if so, what needs to be done to keep the problem in check. It was prompted by the discovery of an alert reader in June 2007 that a 1993 paper in Research Policy appeared to have plagiarised a 1980 article in the Journal of Business. The allegation was investigated, and it was agreed by the Editors that the 1993 paper constituted a clear and serious case of plagiarism. However, the author concerned has published over 100 articles and books. Already, two other publications have been judged by the editors of the journals concerned to have plagiarised previous publications. Two more are under investigation, but the great majority of the remainder still remain to be checked. The fact that academic misconduct on this scale has gone unchecked over such a prolonged period raises serious issues about the efficacy of the processes used to police the conduct of researchers. Furthermore, the unexpected discovery that a paper by the author under investigation appears itself to have been plagiarised poses a fundamental question as to whether plagiarism may be far more common than previously assumed. The editorial concludes that a measured degree of vigilance and a greater willingness to pursue any well-founded suspicions of research misconduct are required by editors, referees, publishers and the wider academic community if the scourge of plagiarism is to be kept at bay. *Abbott, A. et al. Academic'' accused of living on borrowed lines. ''Nature, Vol 448, 9 August 2007, pp. 632-633 *Abbott, A. The fraudster returns. Nature, Vol 452, 10 April 2008, p. 672 Gottinger had a homepage at http://web.me.com/hw_spiesz/hans_gottinger/Professional_Profile.html (a copy can be found in the Internet Archives) and is now officially retired. He still seems to be running the STRATEC Consulting business, however. Sections * New publications by HW Gottinger * Publications by HW Gottinger involving plagiarism * [[Plagiarism before being published|Papers of HW Gottinger that were found to involve plagiarism before being published]] * Publications of HW Gottinger that have been plagiarised * Institutions with which Professor HW Gottinger has claimed an affiliation * Earlier institutional addresses used by HWG up to 1990 (mainly from Web of Science papers) * Other claimed affiliations * Claimed awards * How did he remain undetected for so long? * Press Kategorie:Wiki